


成長史

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 竹馬ver.
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	成長史

**Author's Note:**

> 聰明的竹馬ver.

六歲的時候Gillum家隔壁搬來一家新鄰居，好像有一個跟他差不多大的孩子，聽大人們聊天說他們會一起上小學。

十歲的時候Baker家的大人常常吵架，Colson每天跟他一起從學校回家時臉都很臭。晚上Gerald躺在床上聽到隔壁又傳來摔東西的聲音，過不到十分鐘就會有一個小小的人從窗戶跑進他的房間，縮進他的被窩在他跟牆壁之間。隔天Baker家的大人會來道歉，Gillum家的大人會說沒關係，後來連形式都不走了，大家都知道牆上的繩梯是誰在什麼時候放下去的。

十四歲的時候Baker家搬走了，但Colson沒走，Gerald不知道發生了什麼事，只有Colson留了下來。Colson搬到了街角一間比較小的房子，但他仍像十歲那樣在半夜爬著梯子爬著牆翻進他的房間。單人床對於開始發育的男孩子來說越來越小，想擠下兩個人越來越不容易。雖然Colson還是像個小豆芽，但Gerald已經開始抽高長壯，他只能再往外一點然後摟著睡在裡面的人好讓自己不要掉下去。

十七歲的時候Colson在學校常常被欺負，不知道他平常都吃些什麼不營養的，已經高中的人愣是在體格上差了所有人一大截。不同班的Gerald起初不知道Colson總是被堵在巷子裡打，幾次之後Colson學會要避開那些無聊的人的放學時間，Gerald也學會拎著東西陪他在最後一節課提前逃跑。Colson知道Gerald不喜歡打架也不想惹事，他不生氣，反倒覺得也不錯，Gerald甩著書包翻牆的時候有一種這個好學生全屬於自己的錯覺。然後他會把自己翻牆時拿不動的書包也甩過來，兩個人亂七八糟的抓著東西朝回家的方向跑的時候開心的不像是逃課躲仇人的樣子。

二十歲的時候Colson才像突然想起應該要長大一樣開始成長，他一瞬間追上了Gerald的身高，臉也長開了，褪去兒童模樣的Colson變得精緻帥氣，他用不多的錢用心打理自己，在大學裡成為焦點。Gerald從家裡搬了出來，雖然仍離的不遠，但他漸漸不和Colson一起上下學。Colson沒什麼想法，依舊嘻嘻哈哈的跟女生打鬧，然後晚上再敲開Gerald房子的門，鑽上他的床纏著問他自己好不好看。Gerald開始用各種理由拒絕他，單方面的疏遠Colson再傻也不是沒感覺，久而久之兩個人的交集沒道理的急速減少，明明在同一個街區同一個學校卻幾乎沒有再講過話。

二十二歲的時候Gerald從大學畢業，他直接進入了音樂產業，在錄音室和家裡反覆來往。Colson沒有如期畢業，沒有家人可以照應，最後一年靠著打著的零工終於是無法同時支撐學費和學業的平衡。他休了學，不知道做什麼去了，Gerald也是從同學的同學各種關係打聽到他的動向。只聽說他又交了很多女朋友，他們已經很久沒聯絡了，Gerald有點後悔那時候不應該就這樣輕易的疏遠他，好歹跟著自己自己能想想辦法讓他把大學讀完，不像那些只是覬覦他的女孩子。

二十四歲的時候Gerald聯絡上了Colson，要他至少把大學回去讀完。Colson像從來沒和他停止聯絡過似的在電話裡開開心心的聊天，和以前兩個人窩在床上有一下沒一下的搭話一樣，只不過內容不再是各種無關緊要的事，他說他還是沒辦法兼顧學費和生活。Gerald也不知道自己是對自制力太有信心還是內心深處也期待著發生什麼，他咬咬後牙槽，同意Colson可以搬進他家，自己現在有足夠的穩定收入，能讓他好好讀書不用煩惱其他。他們約了一個時間見面，他跟Colson說直接帶著家當到他家來就可以住了。

所以從錄音間出來看到Colson靠在門上對著他笑得無比燦爛時Gerald著實嚇了一跳。Gerald在心裡飛快的算著，他已經有快兩年沒看到他了，若說近距離接觸，少說也有三四年。多了個鼻環和兩個耳洞，染頭髮了，不是說約在家嗎怎麼出現在錄音室，但他還是和剛上大學的時候一樣好看，Gerald沒來由的想。

Colson一看他出來就跑了過去，絲毫沒有成年男人的樣子和拘謹直接入侵Gerald的個人範圍，以一種非常親密的距離抱著他的腰，笑得甜甜的說謝謝他的收留。Gerald看著那麼近的Colson，想起小時候他們常常這樣面對面躺在一起，他會陪Colson說說話，讓他忘記不開心的事情。Colson不知道Gerald在想什麼，他偏偏頭，悄悄的把手從Gerald沒有紥起來的襯衫底下伸進去，在衣服裡面又環起來。

這下真的跟小時候一樣了。以前Colson總在半夜跑來，手腳冰冷的他就會把手伸到Gerald睡衣裡嚇人，Gerald只能無計可施的任他胡鬧。儘管後來既不半夜也不冷了，但久了成為習慣，他還是喜歡把手搭在Gerald赤裸的腰上。

Colson的手在他的腰上捏來捏去，Gerald盯著兩個人幾乎就要碰到的鼻尖，和再往下Colson微微張著的泛著水光的嘴唇，想都沒想就吻了下去。

直到他舔著Colson唇峰意猶未盡的離開時才想到好不容易把對方找回來，這下大概又永遠見不到了。Colson把放在腰上的手拿開，Gerald皺著眉頭看他，眼神都帶上抱歉和悲傷的神色。

看著對方變得嚴肅的表情，Colson笑了出來又把自己貼上他的嘴唇，雙手環上他的脖頸親著他說，傻子，我也想你。

聰明的Colson

十七歲知道Gerald總會護著他

二十歲知道自己長得好看 沒想到有點用力過猛

二十二歲知道八卦傳的特別快 故意交女朋友氣Gerald 也知道對方沒辦法放着他不管

二十四歲見面前打聽了Gerald的錄音室 挑了一件特別是Gerald會喜歡的衣服 把自己整理得漂漂亮亮 還手腳不老實的摸來摸去

**Author's Note:**

> 但我想看黏呼呼的蹭蹭 @微博梗...嗚嗚嗚......為什麼我寫出來的都跟我想的不一樣...
> 
> 誰來寫一下笨蛋ver...QQQQ
> 
> 這次是真的除夕快樂（x


End file.
